Du silence et de la nuit
by AydenQuileute
Summary: OS - On paye toujours nos erreurs. Toujours... Cependant, notre punition peut parfois être trop forte, trop douloureuse. Qu'en est-il pour Hermione ? Que va-t-elle subir pour avoir osé jouer avec la vie ? Qu'a-t-elle perdu ?


Du silence et de la nuit

* * *

_Parfois, les gens ne veulent pas entendre la vérité, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que leurs illusions se détruisent_

Friedrich Nietzsche.

…

_Bleeding Out -_ Imagine Dragons

* * *

Où suis-je ? Pourquoi des hommes en blouse blanche viennent et sortent de cette pièce ? Pourquoi tu es là, près de moi, affalé sur la chaise ? Pourquoi… ?

Je te vois, tu te relèves. Je peux lire beaucoup de peur dans ton regard. J'entends un bruit strident et une multitude de personnes arrive dans ma chambre. Que me font-ils ? Pourquoi des étincelles bleues sortent de leur baguette et me perforent le cœur ? Je n'ai jamais vu pareil sortilège…

Les larmes dévalent ton visage. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer, arrête. S'il te plait, arrête. Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Je sens ta main toucher ma joue, je sens ton souffle contre mon oreille.

_« Je t'aime, pour toujours et à jamais. »_

Je veux sourire puis te répondre que je serai toujours là, mais mon cerveau ne m'obéit pas. Je vois tes lèvres se mouvoir mais je n'entends pas. Je ne t'entends pas. Je ne t'entends plus. Je n'entends plus rien.

Et toi ? Tu entends mon cœur qui bat ? Dis-moi, tu l'entends ? Tu sens ses pulsions contre tes doigts ? Non ? Pourquoi ? Ne pleure pas… Je t'en supplie, ravale tes larmes. Regarde-moi.

Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Tu ne m'entends pas…

Tu sais, cela dure depuis un moment. J'ai compris où je suis. J'ai compris… Je reconnais ces murs blancs. Je reconnais ce médicomage au regard dur. Je reconnais tout…

La première fois, je n'avais pas fait exprès. La lame était bien contre ma peau. Elle était dure, froide. Les règles du jeu étaient de ne jamais appuyer ou trancher. Et un jour, Lavande est entrée précipitamment et la lame m'a coupée. Un petit peu, mais c'était suffisant pour que je sente mon sang gouter contre mes doigts, couler le long de mon poignet.

Lavande est partie et j'ai regardé. J'ai regardé cette blessure. Et j'ai trouvé ça beau. C'était un sublime tableau qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point la couleur du sang est belle… Non, tu n'en a aucune idée.

Il y a eu de nombreuses fois ensuite. Ce sang qui perlait le long de ma peau diaphane m'obsédait. Je pouvais rester plusieurs minutes à le regarder couler et lorsque je sentais ma tête tourner, je prononçais un sort et mon sang faisait le chemin inverse. C'était comme si je ressuscitais.

Pendant de longs mois, je ne l'ai plus fait. Ginny avait des soupçons alors je n'étais plus tranquille pour le faire. Tu comprends, je préférais être la seule à pouvoir admirer ce spectacle… Tu me le pardonneras un jour ?

Et puis, tu sais, tu es arrivé. Tu étais tellement beau… Ta voix m'ensorcelait, tes yeux me liquéfiaient, ton sourire me submergeait de vagues de désirs. J'ai tenté, réellement, de te résister. Et tout bêtement, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber, de toute façon, je savais que tu finirais par m'avoir…

J'ai longtemps eu peur, mais tu m'as vite rassurée. Le bonheur que je ressentais en ta présence était le même que celui que je ressentais lorsque la lame mordait ma chair. Elle était passionnante, douloureuse, bienfaitrice…

Tu as fini par partir, c'était prévisible. Au début, j'ai aimé ce manque, cette souffrance que je ressentais. Puis j'ai commencé à manquer d'air. Tu comprends ? J'agonisais…

Alors je suis allée te chercher. Tu m'as suivie. Tu es parti. Je suis retournée te chercher. Tu m'as de nouveau suivie. Tu es de nouveau parti. Et ainsi de suite…

Combien de fois ? Combien de temps ai-je survécu sans ta présence à mes côtés ? Combien de temps mes poumons ont brûlé par manque d'air ? Combien de temps mon cœur a arrêté de battre, attendant le tien ?

J'ai compté, au début. Je me suis arrêtée à soixante-dix-sept.

J'ai arrêté de compter, puis j'ai arrêté de te courir après.

Et j'ai recommencé mon jeu. Les règles avaient changés. Je pouvais taillader ma peau autant que je le voulais. Je pouvais le faire lorsque l'envie se faisait ressentir. Le moindre chatouillement près de ma main et j'empoignais une lame pour me l'enfoncer dans la peau. Le plaisir qui en découlait était indescriptible. Je vivais à travers cette action malsaine. Je savais éperdument que je risquais de mourir. Mais qu'importe, tu étais parti, je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre. Tu comprends ? Tu es parti en emportant ma raison dans tes valises.

Est-ce pour cela que je me retrouve à dépérir sur ce lit ? Et ces étincelles… essaient-t-elles de remettre mon cœur en marche ? Les médicomages, croient-ils aux miracles ? Moi non, depuis longtemps. Depuis ton premier départ, je crois… Depuis toujours, je sais que ta dernière attention à mon égard sera de mettre les voiles vers une direction opposée à la mienne. Comme je sais depuis le début que les règles de mon jeu finiraient par me tuer.

Je n'entends plus ma voix, je ne vois plus que ton ombre contre la porte. Est-ce des larmes qui inondent ton visage, ou juste de la sueur ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je ne sens toujours pas mon cœur battre. Je meurs… N'est-ce pas ?

Regarde-moi. Je suis une épave, je suis un fragment de mon ancienne moi. Je suis en morceau. Des morceaux déjà mille fois recollés. Alors pourquoi restes-tu là, stoïque ? Tu veux me voir mourir…

Tu es un monstre. Tu aimes ce que tu vois j'espère. Tu souris ? Dis le moi, je ne te vois plus. Puis même si tu me répondais, je ne t'entendrais pas. Parce que c'est la fin…

Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais une toute petite part de moi espère le contraire. Après tout, je ne vois plus, je n'entends plus… Peut-être que tu hurles. Peut-être que tu t'arraches les vêtements avec tes ongles, que tu entames ta chair, parce que tu souffres… Peut-être qu'il y a dans tes yeux anthracites quelques larmes qui brouillent ta vue. Après tout, je ne sais pas, je ne pourrais jamais savoir…

Alors que toi… Il te reste tes yeux et tes oreilles. Ne vois-tu pas mon regard empli de questions à ton égard ? Ne sens-tu pas ma respiration se saccader ? Elle va finir par s'éteindre, et mon âme avec elle.

Regarde-moi, écoute-moi. Ne m'entends-tu pas ? Si je pouvais te parler, je te dirais tous ces mots que tu as voulu entendre. Si je pouvais entendre, j'écouterais ceux que tu souhaites me chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille. Si seulement je pouvais…

C'est un supplice pour moi, de ne plus te voir, de ne plus t'entendre. Une torture…

Je n'entends même pas les battements de mon cœur… Pourtant je ne suis pas morte, parce que je pense encore. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne vois plus, je n'entends plus… ? Je suis peut-être aveugle et sourde. Dis-moi le contraire, s'il te plait… Je ne veux pas connaître le noir pour l'éternité, abandonner les autres couleurs. Je ne veux pas entendre le silence jusqu'à ma mort et proscrire les bruits de la vie. Non… Je veux voir les horribles vestes roses de la grand-mère de Neville. Je veux entendre les idioties de Luna. Je veux entendre les gouttes d'eau tomber dans le lavabo parce que tu n'arrives toujours pas à fermer le robinet. Je veux entendre tes cris lors de nos disputes. Toutes ces choses que j'ai toujours détestées, je les veux. Je veux cette chance de pouvoir souffler lorsque les gens parlent trop autour de moi… Je veux pouvoir me plaindre en entendant et en voyant toutes ces choses qui font la vie. Je ne veux pas rester seule dans l'ombre et le calme. Je ne veux pas être aveugle et sourde.

Pourtant c'est ce que je suis. N'est-ce pas ? Je t'en supplie, dis-moi le contraire. Reste là, près de moi. Rassure-moi, comme avant. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, comme avant, comme avant…

_« Ton cerveau a manqué d'air trop longtemps… Je… Tu… Le médicomage a dit que tu seras la femme du silence et de la nuit… Je lui ai envoyé mon poing dans la gueule. Il m'emmerdait avec sa poésie…Tu sais… Je t'entends me parler, et j'entends ton petit cœur battre. Sache que tu as tort et que je te l'appendrai. Je t'apprendrai à lire l'écriture des aveugles et j'apprendrai aussi. Tous les soirs je te dirai que je t'aime dans cette langue. Je… Je serai là. Parce que… tu es… à moi. Je… Tu seras toujours la même pour moi, tu n'en seras même que plus belle… Tu… Je t'aime tellement… » dit le jeune homme présent dans la salle, en embrassant la femme aux milles questions silencieuses._

_L'homme s'assoit à côté du lit. Ses coudes sur ses genoux, il pose sa tête dans la paume de ses mains. Comment a-t-il pu la laisser faire ses conneries ? Comment a-t-il pu l'abandonner sans se retourner ? Il sent des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il rigole. Ce n'est même plus la peine de jouer les gros bras en disant qu'il a juste une poussière dans l'œil. Elle ne le voit plus. Elle ne voit plus rien._

_Du faible rire, il passe aux pleurs bruyants. Il peut se le permettre, elle ne l'entend plus. Elle n'entend plus rien. _

_Elle est aveugle. Elle est sourde._

_Le paysage qu'il aperçoit de la fenêtre, elle ne pourra jamais le voir. Il aura beau lui décrire les milles et une couleur qui composent le ciel, elle n'aura jamais le tableau parfaitement peint dans sa tête._

_Il entend des médecins crier des ordres incompréhensibles aux infirmières. Il se bouche alors les oreilles et ferme les yeux._

_Plus rien… Il n'entend plus rien. Il ne voit plus rien. Devra-t-elle réellement vivre ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours N'y-a-t-il aucun moyen ? Docteur !Aucun moyen ? Et si je lui donnais mes yeux ? Et si je lui donnais mes oreilles ? Docteur… Aidez-la… Ne la laissez pas seule…_

_Elle a joué. Elle a perdu._

_Aveugle. Sourde._

_Telle est sa punition._

_Sourde. Aveugle._

_Telle est sa malédiction._

_La malédiction du silence et de la nuit._


End file.
